Therazane
(reputation) | faction = Combat, Friendly (reputation) | location = Therazane's Throne, Deepholm | status = Alive }} The Old Gods' armies were led by the Elemental Lords who were powerful elemental lieutenants in their own right: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Therazane is a monstrous humanoid covered with stones, earth, and clinging plants. She has squat legs and four powerful arms, and the suggestion of large, saggy breasts and wide hips indicate that she is a female. Her unblinking eyes of gold-flecked agate look out into the world from her one head, but there are two other faces to be seen as well. Therazane the Stonemother is ruler over the earth, dirt, rock, and mountains. She is revered by all earth elementals and creatures that dwell underneath the ground. Some druids of the wild see her as the embodiment of all that is peaceful and calm about the world. Some sages believe she feels pain whenever the ground is sundered and weeps at the destruction wrought by Deathwing and his ilk. If so, however, she has done nothing specific to oppose the great dragon. Therazane is the most peaceful of the Elemental Lords. She is a patient, loving, motherly type who encourages growing things and loves simply to spend long periods of time relaxing with those creatures that make their homes upon her. She often feels as though she is always at war with the other Elemental Lords: Al'Akir erodes her surface with winds, Neptulon beats his waves constantly upon her shores, and Ragnaros is a blazing furnace that churns at her fiery core. She would be perfectly happy if the three of them would just go away. Therazane is slow to anger and attempts to avoid combat whenever possible. If roused to battle, however, she can be a fearsome, powerful opponent. She typically drives toward the most dangerous foe, smashing her target into tiny red pieces before moving on to the next. Should she be seriously challenged, she simply sinks into the earth and retreats.Shadows & Light, pg. 106-107 It is theorized by some that the kind and gentle Earthmother to which the tauren refer to is this creature. The war with the titans The Old Gods chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and when the titans arrived on Azeroth they clashed. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed. The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained three of the five evil gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. Therazane's name may be derived from , a Latin word meaning earth. Appearance As you watch, the earth ahead seems to rise up, forming into a monstrous humanoid covered with stones, earth and clinging plants. It has squat legs and four powerful arms, and the suggestion of large, saggy breasts and wide hips indicate that this creature is undeniably female. Unblinking eyes of gold-flecked agate stare at you from a face that seems curious, inquisitive… and you see what appear to be two other faces beside the one that regards you now, one of anger and fury, the other of perhaps sorrow and longing.Shadows & Light, pg. ?? Cataclysm Princess Therazane will be a questgiver in Deepholm, residing at Therazane's Throne. Her quest will be in a similar experience to the Sons of Hodir's questline in Storm Peaks.http://www.mmo-champion.com/content/1790-World-of-Warcraft-Cataclysm-Press-Tour Quests * * In-game references *Two items in game are a direct reference to her: and . *Princess Theradras, who (along with Zaetar) was the progenitor of five clans of centaur, is Therazane's daughter. *Princess Myzrael, having the in-game status of an elemental, might be related to her (though she appears more like a titan than a servant of the Old Gods). *Princess Theradras' model is called "Tharazun". References Category:Elemental lords Category:Earth elementals Category:Shadows & Light